Titan Power
by chinaluv
Summary: This is the story of when the Brotherhood of Evil kidnap a somewhat normal girl who can, in the wrong hands destroy the world
1. On the run

Alright guys, new story. It was about time I write a teen titan's fic. I've been drafting one up since the first time I watched the show. Well, here it is.

Chapter 1: On the run

Laura's pov

I've been running almost my entire life. I've never stayed in one place very long. They keep finding me. The last time being the closest to me being captured. I'm finally here though. Finally safe from harm, well not entirely yet. I've just arrived in the famous city protected by the Teen Titans. I need to blend in for now. I know they're fighting the Brotherhood of evil, aka the guys chasing after me since I was five.

I'm only 15, and I know that I shouldn't be here at all considering that this would be the most predictable place to go. I don't care though, I'm here to stay and help them. My sister is here too, and I'm hoping she'll let me stay with her.

I walked into the city's main shopping area and in an instant I heard an alarm went off. I know it's stupid of me, but I ran up to the band and saw the hive five robbing the bank. I figured that I could stop them, but before I could I saw my friend kid flash stop them. They didn't even know what hit them.

After they left I waited for Kid flash to come back to where I was hiding. It only took him a few minutes to find me. WE talked about why I was there and he lectured me for a while about how stupid I was being. And I quote that he says it's dangerous that I'm there. I understand why. If the brotherhood of evil caught me things would be bad.

We hung out for a while before I left to find a place to sleep. I knew my sister had an extra room somewhere because she didn't like being with other people much. It took me a while, but I finally found it. I dropped my backpack on the ground and immediately fell asleep.

For the next two days I hung out in the city, occasionally running in to kid flash. I always hung out in the shadows, away from hidden eyes. I've already made that mistake a few times. It's really easy to be discovered when no among the shadows.

Two nights later I had a weird feeling that kid flash was in danger. Sure enough, I found him stuck in Jinx's trap. I convinced her to let him go when Madame rouge wanted to take him. He escaped thankfully and then I left. I was in danger now though and I knew it. It would be really bad if Madame rouge found me here. Things would be really complicated.

I went back to my room and grabbed my backpack. I opened the door and was about to leave when I saw her.

"Madame Rouge. Isn't this a pleasure" I said sarcastically as she walked in. She had reinforcements with her. Great….

"Hello Laura. Are you going to come quietly or are we going to have to fight?" Did she have to ask that? I mean really, I wouldn't give up without a fight. Never

"Must you even ask that?" I laughed and smiled as the room went dark. I escaped past them and ran into the hall, only to find more of her minions.

"You won't get away that easily Laura." I didn't think I would have anyway. I ran, as fast as I could out of the building. If I could make it to a safe spot such as the tower everything would be okay. I didn't though. She surprised me and showed up in front of me.

She smiled as four of the guys surrounded me. I fought as hard as I could, but it didn't work. I was stuck. Madame Rouge took out something and slammed it into my arm. Did I mention needles? Bad experience…. Though it would make sense why she would do that though. I guess she was afraid I'd run off, like I have plenty of times. The last thing I was before blacking out was her smiling at me.


	2. Discovery

Hey guys, Sorry I haven't been able to update this story, or any of my others in so long. I've been so buys lately. Oh, and I left out a few words in the last chapter. Sorry about that. Anyway, its summer now, and I'm going to write my butt off hope you guys like this chapter -chianluv

Chapter 2: Discovery

Laura's Pov.

I awoke lying on the ground of a dirty and slightly damp floor. It was dark, but I could still make out some of my surroundings without using my powers. I looked around and found two guards wearing night vision goggles standing outside what looked like a cage door. Then it hit me, I was lying inside a cell. It took me another minute or so to remember what actually happened before I passed out. It was then that I realized how much trouble I was in.

I didn't notice the guard was staring at me until his eyes met mine. The green reflecting off his glasses did nothing to ease my growing fear. I could tell there was something off about the guard. He wasn't a robot, that much was obvious, but something was familiar about him. I'm not sure what, but there was definitely something off about him.

After a minute or so, the guard looked away and ordered another guard to report back to who I assumed was the brain. My thoughts raced about what they wanted with me. My power was really dangerous and I knew that they would want to manipulate me into doing something for them. A few minutes later Madame Rouge appeared smiling at me. The guards opened my cell door and walked in. I contemplated fighting, but knew that it would just be pointless. The guards tied my hands behind my back and dragged me out of the cell. Once we were out Madame Rouge pulled out a blindfold and covered my eyes. She was smart, I could give her that.

She took the blindfold off and it took me a second for my eyes to adjust to the light. I couldn't move because the guards were holding me still. I looked around and saw that I was in a large room full of villains. All of the villains I've heard about were there. Some of them looked at me with hatred. I've ran into a few of them over the years, each wanting to harness my power for their own selfish reasons.

The brain walked over to me, his floating head always scared me. I knew what was coming next. I fought his power. He tried to take over my mind and control me. I resisted as much as I could, but in the end he got what he wanted. The location of the Teen Titans, this was not good.

"We have captured two Titans already. Wildabeast and Hot Spot are here now, frozen. And now, we have captured one of the most powerful Titans of them all. With her power we shall take over. Come and take a look for yourself. I'm sure many of you will recognize her." The guards bring me forward and I see many of the villains have shocked looks on their face. Many of them look happy, probably because they can now harm me without any threat of escape. I need to think about how to get out of this.

I looked around the crowd of villains once again and spotted a familiar face. She shouldn't have been there. It wasn't possible, was it. She smiled at me and I had my answer why. I guess I would've found her eventually. This was good for me. If I could just get her to come up here things would be great. She could get us out of here. I looked at the brain smiling up to him.

"Why are you smiling, you've lost Lauren." Madame Rouge asked and I could sense how much she wanted me to pay. She's been chasing me since the beginning.

"Because you will lose, all of you will. You stand no chance against the Titans and against me." I state as confidently as I could.

"We'll see about that." I hear Madame Rouge speak, but then a frown uproars on her face as one of the villains begins to walk up to us. I stare at her and smile, she looks at the brain and I know what she's about to say. She opens her mouth as if she's about to speak and then….

Sorry for the cliffy and how short this is…. I couldn't think of a way to end it. If anyone has any ideas, I'm all up for them. I hope you liked this chapter.

I have a question for all you readers:

Who should Laura's sister be?

Good or evil, or thoughts on either.

Thanks for reading

-Chinaluv


	3. sisterly reunion

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO TIMES 1000000000000 SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING…. IT HAS BEEN A REALLY ROUGH YEAR AND IT'S FINALLY SUMMER SO HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK THROUGH REVIEWS THANKS -CHINALUV

Chapter 3: Sisterly Reunion

Laura's POV

"well, I see you finally found her. Welcome to the party sis." I smile sincerely at her receiving a 400 watt smile. She begins to play with her pink hair reminding me of when we were kids- before we discovered our powers.

"Hello Jinx, glad to see you again." My sarcasm never fails me.

"Sure you are." I catch her own sarcasm. "So, Brain, what are your plans for my dear sister?" She looks at the brain almost taunting him. I can feel her energy surging within her.

"That is none of your business, what did you say your name was?" I want to try to transport out of here, but I know that would be pointless considering the Brain can read my thoughts.

"My name is Jinx." I hear my sister mumble, obviously this wasn't the first time Madam Rouge forgot her name.

"Well Jinx, it would be wise of you to learn to hold your tongue." I laugh and receive glares from both Madam Rouge and Jinx. Neither one of them seem to enjoy my humor.

"So, is it my turn to ask why I'm here? I mean really you've been chasing after me for how long now? Congratulations, you caught me, took you long enough. Can't you just do something and let me leave? I just want things to go back to normal again." I whine seeing how far that could get me.

"You are here as part of my plan, now don't complain or things will be miserable for you."

"Like it isn't already." My sarcasm clearly not affecting the Brain or any of the other villains for that matter.

"Watch your tone girl, you wouldn't want to do anything to consequential." Madam Rouge commented receiving a smirk from me, like I cared about any of the people who wanted to kill me.

"So, why am I here? What is your plan?" I question once more, I was starting to get bored.

"It is not a what but a who." I stare at him blankly, confused until all eyes are on me.

"Me? You couldn't possibly mean me." I state, my confusion turning to anger. They won't use me, not again. The first time was bad enough. If it hadn't been for the Doom Patrol I wouldn't be here. They saved me, but this time they might not get the chance to.

"Oh, but you are the key dear Laura, and no one can save you now. Not the Doom Patrol, not one of your puny little friends can stop us."

"You're wrong, the Teen Titans will stop you." I interrupt the Brain who, I can tell is angry, even if he can't show any emotion.

"Your pesky teen titans will never be able to beat us. They stand no chance and will be destroyed." I glare at him, my anger augments taking control.

"No. No. You're wrong. They will win. They will defeat all of you. They are strong. As a team, they will defeat you all. You stand no chance against them. And I will help them defeat you." I scream angrily.

"Foolish girl, you say that like you have a choice in the matter." Madam Rogue says as she lifts my head so I'm staring into her eyes. I try to turn my head but she keeps it steady hurting me ever so slightly. I want to scream but I won't give her the satisfaction of my suffering. I won't ever submit to her, never.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU USE MY POWER. YOU WILL NEVER CONTROL ME. I WILL NEVER SUBMIT TO YOU." I scream, my powers taking control. A black shadow surrounds me, trying to take over.

"Release your energy. Let yourself go. Give me your power." The Brain yells. At this point all the villains are staring at me. I look around and find my sister's face. She looks frightened, she knows what I can do and she knows I don't want it to. But if I don't release it, I could die. The energy could build up and destroy myself.

"Laura, just let it go. Let it out. Don't kill yourself. For you own sake, just let it take control. Everything will be okay, I promise." I try to listen to her voice. I try to believe her, but I can't. I can't let myself loose control. I can't let myself do this.

"Let it take control. Let it consume you. Let the darkness take over you." The Brain yells with the rest of the villains cheering. I can't control this anymore. I can't do this anymore.

"No! NO! I WON'T LET MYSELF BE CONTROLED. I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS. I WON'T." I screamed letting the pain take over. I scream and fall to the floor. I try to move, but I can't, the pain is too much. I'm using all of my energy to control myself. If I lose it now, they would win and I'd rather die them let them use my power.

"Come on Laura, just give up. Just let it go. Please, I don't want you to be in pain, just let it go. Please Laura." I hear my sister's voice again and I can't help but try to listen. I want to just let it all go, but I know I can't.

"I'm sorry." I say as I unleash the power inside me and fall to the ground. I look up and the last thing I see is Madam Rouge's smirk.

I am lost to the darkness.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? THANKS FOR TAKING ANOTHER CHANCE ON ME AND MY STORIES. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS. SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT POSTING IN LIKE A YEAR…..


End file.
